


Facebook Live

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Could you please write an imagine where Jared is dating a much younger woman (like 20-22) and they both get a ton of hate because of it. And then at a convention someone asks her a really rude question about their relationship during her panel and Tom and Shep hear or they see her getting hate online and they get super upset because they love her. And then Jared gets SUPER pissed off because someone made his kids and gf upset





	Facebook Live

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Could you please write an imagine where Jared is dating a much younger woman (like 20-22) and they both get a ton of hate because of it. And then at a convention someone asks her a really rude question about their relationship during her panel and Tom and Shep hear or they see her getting hate online and they get super upset because they love her. And then Jared gets SUPER pissed off because someone made his kids and gf upset

It never bothered you that there was an age difference between you and Jared. You were almost 22, and he was 34. That was nothing in your mind. It wasn’t uncommon for you to hear of age differences in older couples, so why should yours be an issue?

Not everyone felt that way, however. You did your best to avoid reading comments and hate blogs. It didn’t always work, but you tried not to let it get to you. Some people were just hateful, or needed an outlet.

Jared and the boys loved you, and that’s all that mattered. Now and then, the three of you would join him at cons. It was fun getting to see him interact with fans, and it warmed your heart when you saw some of them truly touched by meeting him. He’d done a lot of good with his fame, something that made you love him more.

Currently, you were on your way down to watch one of the panels, loving how goofy they got. They were not afraid to have fun, that was for sure.

* * *

Sitting in the front row, watching each person as they answered a question. You laughed with the others when one of the cast members said something comical, or answered a question without really answering it. Answering questions like they did was a skill you didn’t have. You’d be a stuttering mess.

You crossed your right leg over the left, your eyes moving to Jared. He smirked at you and winked. Blushing, you gave him a small wave. A girl who looked to be in her late teens walked up to the mic. She was dressed as Abaddon, and you had to give her props for how well she pulled it off. You hoped to see her later and tell her. “My question is for Jared.” She smiled. “I’m sure it’s something a lot of people are wondering.”

He chuckled. “Oh, boy.” Jared teased. “What’s your name?”

“Abby.” She told him.

“Alright, Abby, what do you want to know?” He grinned, like always, happy to interact with fans- who were like family.

Abby licked her red lips and took a breath. “So, everyone knows that Y/N is so much younger than you. What is it like knowing that when you were getting your license, she wasn’t even born?” She asked. “Is she simply a mid-life crisis?” She added.

A silence took over the crowd, and your stomach dropped. That was a new one, shockingly enough. You licked your lips before chewing on one. You could tell that Jared wasn’t happy, but he would still answer as nicely as possible.

His eyes shot to you, and saw your face, before looking back at Abby. “First of all, commenting on a relationship that you are not a part of isn’t really cool.” He started, and you saw her shift out of the corner of your eye. “Secondly, I don’t see age when I look at the woman I love. I see her- how good she is with the boys, her passion for life, and so much more.” He had a loving look on his face as he thought about you. “She’s anything but a mid-life crisis, Abby.”

“Thank you.” She said quietly, clearly not getting the answer she was hoping for.

* * *

After that panel, you kept more to yourself. You stayed in your hotel room, and Jared would text you as much as he could. He tried to convince you to come back down, but understood why you refused. So, he sent pictures of Jensen being a dork, Mark being…Mark, and whatever pictures he could snap for you. Just a way to make you feel a bit more included.

Before you knew it, you were on a plane back to Texas. You nodded off with your head on his shoulder, sleeping through the entire trip. Stepping out into the Texas sun, you smiled. It was good to be home.

The pair of you picked up the boys before heading home, enjoying them chattering away and telling you everything they could. Even though you’d seen them the weekend before. And facetimed them. You wished you had their energy.

* * *

That night, you were sitting on the couch with your laptop on your legs as you waited for the pizza to arrive. Jared was playing with Tom and Shep on the floor, and every now and then, you had to move your head to the side slightly or risk having a stuffed animal hit your face.

A message popped up from your best friend on facebook with a link. I wanted to let you know before you saw this anywhere else. _They’re lucky I can’t beat the shit out of them! Love you, sweetie. Say hi to Jared for me <3_

Furrowing your eyebrows, you clicked the link. Your Y/E/C eyes read over the words, tearing up. It didn’t even occur to you that Tom and Shep were right there. Slamming your laptop shut, you pushed it off to the side.

Shep was the first to climb up on the couch with you. “Y/N/N?” He asked, putting his arms around you. “You okay?” His voice was soft.

You patted the arm that was in front of your neck. “I will be.” You sniffed.

Jared was getting pissed, he could see how much this was upsetting you, and in turn, the kids. Tom all but lunged at you. “We love you.” He reminded her, making her smile softly.

“I love you guys, too.” You told him. “People are just…really mean sometimes.” Explaining hate wasn’t your place, or something that you felt someone his age should hear about.

Hearing the doorbell, Jared got up to get the pizza, leaving you holding Tom and Shep.

* * *

The next morning, you were up about 10 minutes after Jared, still rocking the bedhead and oversized shirt look. Heading to the kitchen for coffee, you stopped when you heard Jared’s voice- sounding pissed.

 _“We know that not everyone likes us, or our life choices. We’ve dealt with the hate, and for the most part, we try to ignore it, and focus on the love. That outways the cruel things that people say.”_ You moved closer towards the living room where he was, peeking in. _“However, I cannot stand by anymore. Last night, I had to watch my sons comfort Y/N because of something that was said. I don’t know what, and I don’t care, either. We think of you guys as family, we love you, and we love meeting you. That doesn’t mean we won’t speak out for the people we love.”_ Tearing up, you could tell that he’d been holding this in. _“She is not some mid-life crisis, it doesn’t matter to me that she’s 21, and it doesn’t matter that some of you don’t like her. She’s in my life, Tom and Shep love her, and she isn’t going anywhere. What happens when we get married? What are you going to say then?”_

Jared heard your gasp and turned to see you peeking in. “Sorry.” You blushed.

He grinned, motioning for you to sit with him. As you moved closer, you pulled your hair up, making it a little less of a mess. _“Y/N is the woman I love, and I plan to get married to her. How about supporting us, as opposed to wasting your time with such negativity? But, clearly I surprised her with what I said, so I’ll end this here.”_ He waved and ended the stream.

“Married?” You asked, surprised.

It was his turn to blush. “Uh, yeah….” He chuckled. “I was gonna ask on your birthday.”

You bit your lip. “I’d say yes on my birthday.” When his face lit up, you giggled. “I’d say yes anytime. Just…not when I’m sick. I don’t need to look a hot mess showing off I landed the best man ever.” You laughed.

“Good to know.” He grinned, winking.


End file.
